Love Always, Elle
by purplePhenomena
Summary: Elora Chomer is a true Slytherin. She's got the looks, the money, the bloodlines. And she knows it. Yet Tom Riddle won't bend to her will. Everyone thinks they should be together, but what is the bigger barrier? Her pride? or his consuming evil?
1. Prologue

Elora Chomer was a true Slytherin. She had it all, everything you could want, and some things you didn't.

The looks: She was intensely beautiful, big green eyes the color of celery, white blond hair, and carefully smoothed skin. She was tall and leggy, not from athletics, but from good genes.

The money: Elle's family was absolutely rolling in money. Old money, new money, dirty money, any kind of money, the Chomers had it. And they had a lot of it.

The bloodlines: The Chomers were German, and their blood was about as pure as it was possible to get. It was fresh-fallen snow, angel wings pure. Something Elle was very proud of.

She had class, poise, intelligence, and flirtatiousness. All that was missing was her heart. Elle was not a kind girl. Most people who met her loved her, if they were Slytherins, or hated her, if they were pretty much anything else. Elle lacked true morals, and she didn't try to hide it. But, then again, she didn't have to. The rumors about her did it for her. She acted her part well, very polite, very elegant. One could almost get by without noticing the malicious spark in her eyes, the lips so ready to curl into a sneer.

She was beautiful, yes, on the outside. But not on the inside. No one cared. Most were just as corrupted as she. Elle's biggest flaw, or her biggest attribute, depending on the viewpoint, was her pride. Nothing could get in the way of Elle's all-consuming ego. All her friends were absolutely devoted to her, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

The sixth year Slytherins were an attractive bunch. Very few on the outside knew what really went on inside this most elite of groups. The girls were beautiful, the boys handsome. Yet, Elle was by far the prettiest girl in the group. And, the most attractive boy was none other than Tom Riddle.


	2. Morning Stroll

Elle examined her face in the mirror. She narrowed her eyes at the way her shirt collar didn't fall perfectly against her vest. She pouted as she realized today was going to be a bad day. Tossing back elegant blond tresses, she opened the door, raising an eyebrow at Lucinda Black, who had been about to pound on the door. Lucinda gave her a grimace.

Elle brushed past her and smirked, turning to see the last of Lucy's long black hair disappearing into the bathroom. Violetta Malfoy sat cross legged on her bed, staring into a mirror, smiling at herself. Elle rolled her eyes. Violetta could be so vain.

With 20 minutes before the end of breakfast, the Slytherin sixth year girls were assembled. Elle was making sure their outfits were perfect before anyone left the dorm. She straightened Raina's tie, rolled Diedre's skirt once more, and then smirked at Lucinda. "Let's go." She said.

The arrival of the girls in the common room each morning was something of a spectacle. The five girls paraded down the stairs, greeting the sixth year boys. They would stand in front of the fire. Lucinda Black, Violetta Malfoy, Raina Harte, and Diedre Roya. The boys always waited for them. Rafe Lestrange, Orion Black, Fredrick Rosier, Aaron Nott, and, of course, Tom Riddle. They would leave the common room, parade through the halls, and into the Great Hall itself. Elle always lead, with Lucinda Black on her right. "Lu, I think the boys in this school are getting worse and worse every year." She commented. "I would agree with that, Elle, excepting, of course, our own Slytherins." Both girls smirked and glanced behind them.

Violetta was fawning over Rafe, Diedre was coyly flirting with Fredrick, and Aaron and Raina were all over each other. Elle turned back around and smirked.

Tom Riddle walked a few feet in front of them, conversing with a blushing Walburga. Elle narrowed her eyes. She might not like Riddle, but she disliked Walburga even more. Orion Black came up behind her and whispered, "Shall I distract her for you, Chomer?" Elle glanced at the black haired boy before nodding, ever so subtly. Orion, brushing past his twin, caught up to Walburga, holding Elle's arm. "Ah, Walburga" the fourth year's eyes got very wide. "Walk with me, if Miss Chomer doesn't mind." He nodded to Elle. "Oh, not at all, Orion." She gave Walburga an evil smirk, before turning to Tom.

"Riddle." She said coldly. "Chomer." He said back, his voice just as icy. "Must you scare off all of my acquaintances?" Elle's eyes hardened, but every other aspect of her stayed perfectly open. "I didn't scare her off, Orion merely wished to speak with her, and I chose to do the polite thing by engaging you in a conversation."  
"Of course, Chomer."

He walked ahead of her, leaving her fuming, and with the sickening feeling of defeat. She hated it when Riddle won. Lucinda came up behind her, smirking. "Looks like Riddle got the better of you, eh, Elle?" Elle simply glared at her friend. "Or not." said Lu, holding up her hands in defeat. "Oh, Elle, Orion and I are planning on going to London tonight, are you up for that? A sort of back-to-school celebration?" Elle merely smirked, then said, "Aren't I always, Lu?"


	3. An Evening Out

Elle had had no trouble sneaking out. She had merely asked Professor Dippet for permission to do a study of Hogsmeade nightlife, promising to return by midnight, to be let in by the Head Boy. Then she had politely asked the Head Boy, or, rather more accurately, seduced him, into leaving the front doors open and not saying a word to anyone. She was already sitting in the Three Broomsticks, dressed in civilian clothes, filing her already perfect nails when Lucinda and Orion walked in.

Smiling, Elle swung off her barstool. She grinned at her friends. Orion said, "Elle, I hope you don't mind, but we're meeting Tom in the street. He wanted to come, and how could I say no?" Elle's smile dropped. Tom Riddle would be sure to ruin all her fun. She rolled her eyes and pouted. "Of course, you just had to let him in on it, didn't you?" Orion shrugged and gave her a weak smile. Lucinda rolled her eyes.

Elle strutted out into the streets. She saw, to her displeasure, Tom Riddle standing formally against the background of village lights. "Ah, Miss Chomer. I thought tonight was missing a bit of that element." Elle refused to let her interest by piqued by Tom's cryptic statement.

"How are we getting there?" asked Orion. Elle snorted in disgust. "Are you already drunk?" she asked. "Don't you remember last year at all?" Lucinda added. Elle held out her arms. The three other moved to take them. Lucinda took her right arm, Orion her left. But Tom stood, facing her, and wrapped both arms around her waist. She pursed her lips, then closed her eyes.

Being sucked down a dark tunnel of magic isn't fun, especially not when you're pressed against the one person you're supposed to hate, but you are simply loving it.

The little group materialized in London. Lu and Orion let go of Elle's arms immediately, but Tom took his sweet time unwrapping his arms from around her waist. Elle glared at him, flipping her long platinum curls over her shoulders. "Illegal, unliscensed Apparation. I like it." He said.

With a loud pop, four distinctly inebriated teenagers returned from their sojourn in London. Lu was beating Orion over the head for some transgression with a Muggle, but Elle was clinging drunkenly to Tom's arm. She giggled softly when Orion fell over. Lu hauled him to his feet and dragged him back up the path to Hogwarts.

Elle and Tom trailed behind, she still clinging to his arm. She sighed, then leaned her head against his shoulder. "Hogwarts is rather beautiful, isn't it?" she asked. "Yes, quite." He agreed. Elle sighed. "Tom, don't you ever get drunk, or even loosen up a little?" Tom's reply was quiet. "I am quite drunk, thank you very much. If I wasn't, I wouldn't do this." With that, he reached down and kissed her. "You know, Miss Chomer, being inebriated takes away all your inhibitions until only your base desires are left." Elle felt a shiver go down her back. "I think you are a fine young woman. Just the sort of thing for someone like me. Pureblood, very attractive, " here she blushed, "and, it seems, rather…loose." Elle blushed again, this time with rage.

"I am not loose, Tom Riddle! I am merely…seeking pleasure." She said.

He smirked with his reply, "Of course, Elle. I didn't mean to offend you."

She smiled. "No harm. That's not the worst anyone has ever said to me. Nathaniel Davison called me a whore, straight to my face. It was horrible. I hate him." She sighed.

"Well, I could curse him if you like. Tie him up and torture him within an inch of his life for calling you that." Elle smiled up at Tom. "Oh, Tom, you do know how to make a girl feel special." She rolled her eyes. "Even if you do have to threaten someone to make it that way." Tom smiled at her.

"Only for you, dear."

Elle woke up with a killer hangover. It took her a few minutes to realize she was not in her own bed. She sighed, not caring. Her clothes would be here somewhere. She couldn't remember quite who it had been last night, but he was very handsome in her memory, and she was fine with this.

Ten minutes later, Tom Riddle sat up. He rubbed his temples. Elle was standing before him, green eyes wide, obviously in the process of finding her robes. She was already dressed in her school shirt and wrinkled white shirt, and her tie was peeking out of her collar. She crossed her arms, appraising him. "So that's who I slept with." She said. Inside, she was very proud of herself. Very few girls slept with Tom Riddle, and even fewer actually spent a night in his bed. Elle smirked, then said, "See you in class, Riddle."

No one in the common room was surprised to see Elle descending the staircase from the boys dormitory instead of the girls, not even the first years. Elle smirked at them all, including the sixth year girls, looking like sheep who had lost their leader. Elle rolled her eyes, then pranced up the girls dormitory steps.

Entering her room, she sifted through all her things until she found a fresh white shirt and a bottle of hangover potion. Downing one and pulling the other over her head without bothering to unbutton it, she walked to the bathroom. Hung-over she might be, but that was no excuse for not looking perfect.

When she exited the bathroom, looking her normal flawless self, the other girls jumped on her with questions. They wanted to know what had happened, when, and most importantly, who. Only Lucinda held back. She gave Elle a knowing look, to which Elle smirked. She brushed past the other girls without answering their questions.

She was sitting in her first class, daydreaming, when it first happened. She saw, staring back at her the eyes of Tom Riddle. They were entrancingly dark, and full of greens and blues that didn't exist in any other eye. They were mesmerizing and haunting. They held passion, and yet, a cool detachment. Elle gulped. This had never happened to her before. She had never daydreamed about a guy. She was the one who was supposed to be daydreamed about, not the other way around. Horrified at this new development, she happened to catch Tom Riddle's eye. He smirked at her, as if her knew.

As if he could see every thought in her head.


	4. Horrible Fascination

Elle was in a bad mood. She sat in the Library, viciously turning the pages of an ancient book, scowling at the parchment. She didn't look up when the chair beside her was pulled out, or when she smelt the familiar vanilla perfume. She didn't look up until a voice said,

"You fancy Tom Riddle."

Elle stared incredulously at Lu. Her long black hair was hanging over her left shoulder and she had tilted her face so it was parallel to Elle's. Her almond shaped gray eyes were full of mischief. Elle raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever would make you think that, Lu?"

Lu gave her a look.

"You've been sighing for weeks, ever since you spent the night with him, and you haven't gone out, or been with another guy since. Its not normal!"

"What if I just wanted to focus on my studies?"

Lu laughed. "You? You don't even need to study in the first place, much less focus on it."

Elle breathed in through her nose.

"I do not fancy Tom Riddle."

She was only half lying, really, she thought to herself that night. She didn't really fancy Riddle, it was just more of a…passing fascination. He was, after all, no one of importance in the grand scheme of things. She didn't need to worry. Elle took a deep breath and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.

She smiled vainly at her reflection. Her long blonde hair was still damp from her shower, but it was already curling up. Her acid green eyes stood out from above her high, delicate cheekbones. She smirked. Maybe Lu was right. Maybe she did need a new boy.

Orion Black had been watching Elle at the party for almost half an hour. She was dancing with Lu, or drinking firewhiskey, or laughing at something. Her almost white curls glowed in the firelight. He knew he was smashed, but he couldn't help approaching her.

"Elle."

She looked up, her brilliantly green eyes burning into his own eyes. She smiled.

"Orion."

The sounds of the party faded as Elle pushed the door closed. She dragged Orion by his tie down the corridor to a private corner. She giggled at him, and wrapped her arms around him. He smirked, and kissed her. He tasted like firewhiskey and smoke, but she didn't really care.

Someone cleared their throat behind Orion. He broke away from Elle, eyes wide with fear.

"I thought I told you, Orion, to leave Chomer be."

Elle shivered slightly as she recognized Tom Riddle's sibilant whisper. Orion jerked away from Elle. He nodded rather crazily to Tom, then practically ran away, tripping over his own feet. Elle looked up at Tom. His face was cool and set. Even though she could feel anxiety mounting in her stomach, she couldn't help noticing how handsome he was.

His eyes were almost black in this light. He stepped forward, and a ray of moonlight fell from the grate above their heads. She could see the hints of midnight blue, lightening to almost sky blue. She trembled slightly, but couldn't move, like a bird caught in an adder's gaze. Her breath came short and quick as Tom took another step towards her. He gently put one hand on her shoulder. He leaned closer to her, so their eyes were on the same plane. His breath was fanning her face, and she still couldn't move.

He kissed her.

Elle sucked in a breath, because he tasted like mint, and cinnamon, and cloves. Spices so sharp, they almost burned, but Elle didn't care. She tentatively wrapped her arms around his neck, and he snaked an arm around her waist. Elle's brain was shorting out. Maybe it was the firewhiskey, or maybe it was Tom, but either way, she couldn't think anymore.

Elle was shocked to be waking up for the second time in Riddle's bed. She had never done this before, never slept with the same guy twice. She sat up and found her clothes. She made sure to sneak out of the room before Tom woke. Little did she know, he was already awake.

Tom was immensely pleased with himself. Elle Chomer was a beautiful girl, of the highest caliber of pureblood. He couldn't do much better for a girlfriend. He knew without a doubt that Elle was infatuated with him. He wondered idly if he felt the same way about her.

Elle was in the Library again. She was mulling over her feelings towards Tom. Some of the time, she hated him. Some of the time, she couldn't stand to be away from him. It was almost like she was….in love. Elle sat up straighter at that thought. She wasn't in love, she couldn't be. If she was, she'd only end up hurt. Her parents would arrange a suitable match, and even if they did arrange it with Tom Riddle, he didn't love her. She closed her eyes, reminding herself of Lu's number one rule: Never get attached. She had to live by that rule. She set her jaw.

Tom watched Elle from behind a row of books. He smirked as she set her jaw, evidently being firm with herself. He decided it was high time to reveal himself. He walked silently to stand just behind her.

"Hello, Elle."

He was satisfied to see her jump a mile. She whipped around so fast her curls brushed his face. He was startled to realize that they smelled like strawberries, and even more startled to realize he liked the smell. He shook the thought from his head, and continued with his plan.

"Riddle." Elle said coldly.

"Elle, I was wondering if perhaps you would care to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

Elle's mouth dropped open. It was only a second before she snapped her jaw closed. She swallowed, then looked up at him. Her acid green eyes, almost familiar to him now, were questioning, as if she suspected he had an ulterior motive. But she nodded.

"Perfect. I will meet you in the Entrance Hall at 10."

He was about to turn when, on an impulse, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. He didn't meet her eyes as he walked away. Elle stared after him, shocked. She was having a hard time processing what had just happened. She did know she was blushing brilliant red.

Tom's face was cloudy as he stalked out of the Library. He tried to ignore his thoughts about Elle, but was finding it impossible. He now had to consider the fact it was possible he might find her exceptionally attractive. He sighed. He couldn't lie to himself. He had to admit he might just, ever so slightly, fancy Elle the tiniest bit.


	5. A First Date and Projects

Elle was nervous. She'd been up for hours, perfecting her hair, her outfit, her face. She, and all the other girls in the dorm, had deemed her perfect, but she was still nervous. Her long blonde hair floated in its perfect curls loosely to her sides, smooth and shiny. Her face was delicately pale, perfect for winter, and her eyes ever so delicately lined with black. Her outfit was a deep blue skirt and white blouse, as well as her cloak, worn over it. Snow was just beginning to fall outside the doors.

The clock struck 10 in the Hall. As the last chime died away, Tom Riddle appeared at the top of the stairs. He descended quickly, and made his way with long strides across the marble floor. Most of the other students had either already gone down, or were waiting until later to go. There were few to witness the strange event of Tom Riddle going on a date, with Elora Chomer, no less.

Tom took Elle's arm, and smiled at her. She smiled hesitantly back. Tom laughed a little.

"Elle, you look like you think I'm going to bite you."

Elle glanced up.

"You never can tell. You do have a rather infamous temper."

"Ah, yes. But only to those I don't like. Not to you."

"I'm glad to hear it. From what I could tell, being on the receiving end of your temper can be quite….unpleasant."

"So they tell me. Now, do tell, what have you heard about me?"

Elle swallowed. She wasn't sure what to say to Tom. For once in her life, she couldn't tell someone exactly what they wanted to hear, because she didn't know what they wanted to hear. She made p her mind to tell the truth.

"I've heard….that you can torture people. And that you intimidate them, make them virtually your slaves."

"And do you think ill of me for this?"

Elle looked him straight in the eye.

"No, I do not. If they are weak enough to succumb to you, then they deserve it."

Tom nodded.

"I thank you for your honesty."

They talked of light things as they got into the carriage, and as they walked through the streets of Hogsmeade. Tom suggested a butterbeer, and Elle was glad to agree, for the cold was making it rather uncomfortable to be outside.

The pair settled into a corner by the window, warm butterbeers in their hands.

"So, Elle, tell me. What are your views on Muggleborns?"

Elle looked up, surprise and the barest hint of concealed disgust flitting across her face.

"They aren't worth mentioning. I can't understand why it is allowed that they dirty the halls of Hogwarts with their…impurities. Pure blood is not a gift, it is a requirement. Everyone has their place, and their's is not here."

Tom smiled, rather ferally.

"I agree with you. Mudbloods should be driven out of the Wizarding world. They don't deserve magic. They are not to be tolerated."

Elle nodded, smiling.

"I believe you and I will get on very well, Tom."

The clock was striking 5 as Tom escorted Elle into the common room. They had spent all day in Hogsmeade. Elle was very happy, so happy she could hardly stand it. Tom was more…confused. The feelings he had tried to squash the night he had asked Elle out were coming back, even stronger than before. He clenched his jaw as he attempted to force himself not to care. But every time Elle's green eyes met his, his stomach would lurch. He hated it, it made him uncomfortable. But he hid it, because Elle was, if nothing else, an indispensible ally.

"OBLIVIATE."

The Charms room fell silent as every head turned to see Elle Chomer standing over a classmate, evidently having cast so powerful a Memory Charm that the girl was unable to stand. Elle tossed her hair over her shoulder. She smirked at a dumbfounded Professor Flitwick.

"Memory Charms are my specialty."

Tom hid a grin. This was why Elle had refused to be his partner, because even he could not cast that powerful a Memory Charm. It really was incredible. He'd never seen one so powerful. It gave him all sorts of ideas.

Elle was sitting alone in the Library when she heard the sound of footsteps. She glanced up. Tom was smirking at her. She gestured to the chair opposite her. He sat in it.

"Elle," he said, leaning across the table, "That was easily the most impressive Memory Charm I have ever seen."

Elle smirked.

"I know. Flitwick admitted that even he can't cast one that strong."

Tom's eyes were fixated on her, wondering.

"Elle, what do you know about Memory Charms? Why are you so good at them?"

Elle sighed.

"They were the first spell my father ever taught me. He was teaching me how before I even really had a wand. He wanted me to do it perfectly. And I do. As for what I know, well. I know a lot."

Tom leaned even closer.

"Like what?"

Elle glanced down, then raised her eyebrows.

"Interested, are we, Riddle?"

"Very much."

Elle smirked.

"There's a lot more to a Memory Charm then most people ever realize. It can be controlled, perfectly, after you reach a certain level. If you focus, you can wipe from the brain certain, specific events, so completely that it is irreversible. And, the one on whom the spell was cast, won't even realize there is a part missing. With ordinary Memory Charms, eventually, memories can be jogged, or there are conspicuous lapses. But, if you control your spell well enough, the individual won't even realize that time had passed. They will feel no blank. Its rather interesting."

Tom leaned back in his chair.

"Yes, it is. And you seemed very informed."

"I had a lot of practice."

Tom's brow furrowed.

"How?"

"I would argue with my mother or father, or leave the house, or do things, then completely erase the incident from my parent's minds. They never suspected a thing."

Tom smirked.

"Miss Chomer, you are devious."

She smiled.

"I take that as a compliment."

"As you should. I was wondering, if maybe you would be interested in helping me with a …project, of sorts."

Elle nodded.

"Of course."


	6. Vows Taken

Tom lead the way down the dark dungeon corridors. He opened a door at the end of the hallway, and pulled Elle inside. He turned to her, his eyes gleaming. Elle swallowed. There was a disconcerting tint of red in his normally blue eyes. She couldn't be sure, but it was enough to be distracting.

"Elle," he whispered, "Can I trust you?"

She nodded.

"Do you wish to serve me in this endeavor?"

She nodded again, then spoke.

"I believe I wish to serve you in all endeavors, Tom."

He smiled.

"That is precisely what I wished to hear."

He took up his wand.

"Elle, for a long time now, I have been contemplating a sort…control method for Mudbloods. A new sort of government and order. What do you think?"

Elle looked at him. She approached him, taking his hand in her own.

"I believe you must do whatever it takes to secure your love and happiness. If you must revolt to secure your ideals, so be it. If you must torture, so be it. If you must kill, so be it. You have passion, Tom Riddle. I believe I can follow that."

He grinned.

"Swear to me, Elle, that you will always obey, that you will always be mine."

His voice sent shivers up her spine. It was cold, yet excited and burning. It had a strange influence over her mind. She thought to all he had said on Muggleborns, and understood. In that moment, she understood also that she loved him. Totally, completely, irrevocably. And she would do anything for him and his happiness. She bit her lip, then sucked in a breath.

"I, Elora Margaretha Chomer, do swear to you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, that I will forever be compliant to your wishes, and that I will serve you in everything."

Tom grinned again, a red light dancing in his eyes, conquest shining behind it. He swept her up and kissed her, crushing her mouth so completely that she could hardly breathe. He was powerful and overwhelming and dominating, and he gave her a power she had never known before in her life. He gave her passion.

After Tom broke away from her, letting her go, she fell to her knees, gasping for breath. She curled up a little. Her lips were bruised, but she was invigorated. To be so near such passion was exhilarating. She smiled a little, wincing as her sore lips moved. Tom came to crouch beside her.

"There's just one more thing, Elle. Its something that I've come up with, and I want to try it. He lay his wand against the skin of her left forearm. His eyes narrowed as he focused on a nonverbal spell of some sort.

Elle gasped as she felt her arm burning, but also in wonderment. Spiraling away from the tip of Tom's wand was black ink that raced over her white skin. Slowly, agonizingly, a skull was formed. Then a snake coming out of the mouth of the skull. The mark settled against her skin and stopped writhing. Elle took in a deep breath.

"Tom, I'm feeling rather faint. This is all so much."

Tom looked at her. There was something beyond the calculated fancy that his eyes had held before. There was something there that was beyond his control, beyond either of their controls. Elle felt the same thing curling inside her, filling up her every cell with itself, until she couldn't breathe without feeling it inside her.

Lying in bed that night, her thoughts were only of Tom.

The first year screamed again, louder than before.

"Crucio."

Tom said again. The eleven year old boy writhed in agony.

"Stop it! Stop it! Make it stop!"

Tom narrowed his eyes and intensified the spell. Elle smiled as she watched her beloved work. She turned her eyes to the boy dispassionately. She didn't care about him. Why should she? What was he compared to Tom? What was his happiness, his wellbeing, compared to Tom's? She sighed. She glanced at her watch.

"Tom, the free period ends momentarily."

Tom looked up. He stopped the spell, leaving the first year sobbing on the floor.

"Elle. You know what to do."

He walked to the table where their book bags lay. Elle crouched next to the small boy.

"Oh, do you hurt? I can make it all go away. Make it so you don't feel pain."

The little boy raised his face to her.

"Really?"

She nodded, and the boy thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Tom snorted with laughter, unable to control his reaction to the boy's thought. Elle smiled, then lowered her wand to the boy's forehead.

"Obliviate."

She whispered it softly, like a lover. The boy's eyes glazed over and Elle's eyes narrowed in concentration. After a few seconds, she smiled and stood up. Dusting off her knees, she stared dispassionately down at the boy.

"He won't remember a thing, Tom."

"Good. That way, he can't tell."

Elle nodded. She came up behind Tom and wrapped her arms around him. He turned and pulled her against him.

"It's almost Easter Holidays, Tom. You're staying?"

"Of course, love."

"Then I am too."

"I know."

Tom smiled. He had no reason to doubt Elle's devotion to serving him. And there was no reason.

Elle and Tom made it to their class on time, a few minutes early. They spent a few polite moments of conversation with Professor Merrythought before the bell rang. Halfway through the lesson, they heard bustling and shouts in the hall. Professor Merrythought looked up and said,

"Whatever is the matter?"

But no answer came.

Later that evening, Lu told Elle and Tom the story of how Elijah Woods had been found, apparently tortured, but with no recollection of the event whatsoever. Elle gasped in horror and Tom furrowed his brow, while on the inside, he was congratulating himself. He could feel Elle doing the same beside him. They worked well together, that was sure. And no one had ever caught them. No one even suspected them. And no one ever would.


	7. The Chamber

Elle sighed and rubbed her eyes. The light from her lantern flickered. She glanced towards her watch. It was almost 2 a.m. Elle yawned, and turned her gaze back to the book she was reading. Tom glanced up from his book. Elle had her head bent over the ancient tome. He noticed the way her white blond curls spilled over the edges of the book and even over the table. She was bent so low her nose was almost touching the yellowed parchment of the pages. She started suddenly. Tom grinned when he realized she had been sleeping.

Elle shifted slightly. It was the Christmas holidays, and she and Tom were the only Slytherins left. She nuzzled her head under Tom's arm. Tom was already awake, and watched her dispassionately. He slipped away, careful not to wake her. But his caution was unneeded. She was already awake.

Elle waited until she heard the door close before springing up and casting a Disillusionment Charm over herself. She crept quietly down the stairs to see Tom crossing the common room. She followed him, making sure to make no noise to alert him to her presence. He had been slipping away in the early hours of the morning every day since the beginning of break. She wanted to know what he was doing. She did feel a little pinprick of guilt at spying on him, but, naturally, she told herself, the end justifies the means.

She followed him up the dungeon stairs, across the Entrance Hall, up the main staircase, and down several corridors. She was very confused. She didn't know what held interest for Tom on the second floor. She debated giving up and going back, but she couldn't, not now that she had made up her mind to figure this all out. She couldn't let it go.

She watched, confusion growing, as Tom slipped into the girl's bathroom. Her heart clenched as she realized that this was the bathroom that Myrtle had died in last year. She wondered what Tom could possibly doing in there unless….unless he was the Heir of Slytherin. Her breath dropped in her throat. She gathered her courage and entered the bathroom, expecting to find Tom and confront him.

The door opened with a bang. Elle burst in, but there was no one there. Elle glanced wildly around the bathroom. She saw a gaping black hole where a sink should have been. Tom was down there. She sucked in her breath. Determined to confront him, she moved to sit on the edge of the pipe. She took a deep breath and allowed herself to slide into the massive pipe.

She whizzed down the dark, twisting pipes, trying to hold back her screams. The incline increased, and soon, holding back screams was not a problem because she could hardly breathe. She flew out of the end of the pipe and landed in a heap a few feet away.

It was a few minutes before she was collected enough to try to move. Wincing, she sat up. She scowled down at her muddy skirt and glared at the streaks of mud across the back of her shirt. She might be on a mission, but she should still look perfect. She sighed. Maybe the dirty, confused look would make Tom more accepting of her. She struggled to her feet, attempting to brush mud out of her skirt before realizing it was hopeless. She turned to see a long, black tunnel in front of her. Swallowing nervously, she whispered, "Lumos." The light sparkled off the slime of the tunnel walls as she walked forward.

She had been walking for a very long time, it felt like, before she realized the tunnel was widening. She darkened her wand, not wanting Tom to be aware of her presence. She crept forward, trying to hear any movements that might signal Tom or danger. She winced. Her left forearm was burning. She glanced down. Her rolled up sleeves revealed the mark that Tom had given her. It was twisting and writhing. She walked forward, when suddenly, crippling pain shot through her arm.

Unwillingly, she went to her knees. She grasped her left forearm, gasping and shivering as waves of pain threatened to overwhelm her. She took deep breaths, pressing her arm against the cool stone floor. Eventually, the pain faded to a dull ache, and she was able to stand and continue.

She was wary now. She didn't know what was ahead, or where Tom was. She knew he was dangerous when angered, and his temper was deadly. She shivered as another cool blast of air passed through the tunnel.

After another minute of walking, she entered into a chamber. It was wide, and long. Pools of water glimmered off to the side, reflecting high columns and depictions of writhing snakes. She hardly dared to breathe. This was obviously the Chamber of Secrets. Tom was nowhere in sight, and that scared her more than if he had been there. She was not worried for his safety, because, no matter what was in the Chamber, he could handle it. She took deep breaths, trying to convince herself whatever was in here would not harm her, that she was safe in her pure blood. She wasn't very convincing, and she still shrank from the shadows, fearful of the monster that could be lurking behind them.

She approached the statue of Salzaar Slytherin, marveling at the sheer size of it. She noticed the mouth was open, and hoped that whatever was supposed to be inside was gone.

She stiffened as she heard a slithering behind her. She could tell, from the sound, that it was a massive snake. Her eyes widened as all the pieces fell into place. The petrifactions from last year. The murdered chickens. The weird hissing she had heard in the bathroom just days before Myrtle's death. The monster was a Basilisk. At this realization, other things made sense too. Tom's ability to speak Parseltongue. His fascination with snakes. The Heir of Slytherin.

Unwillingly, she sank to her knees, eyes closed tight. She nearly screamed as she felt a snake sliding next to her. She was kneeling, and the massive thing still nearly reached her shoulder with its breadth. She stopped breathing for a few moments. The snake curled itself around her, making a cage of sorts out of its massive coils. She could feel the head passing her cheek. The coils were restricting, but not tight. Her heart was beating so fast it felt like it would beat her to death from the inside. Her eyes still squeezed shut, arms pinned to her sides, she prepared herself for death.

The silence was broken by a sharp hissing sound. She started as the snake uncoiled itself from around her. She trembled, but she felt it slither away, and she heard the stone mouth of Salzaar Slytherin snap shut. She was trembling so bad she could barely move. She felt cold hands take her shoulders and shake her.

"Elle. Open your eyes."

She recognized Tom's voice and immediately relaxed. If Tom was here, she was safe. She obeyed and opened her eyes. She swallowed as she realized he was absolutely furious. He wrenched her to her feet. Keeping a tight grip on her arm, he pulled her through the tunnels, out the pipe, and into the bathroom. He turned to her, livid.

"What were you thinking?" he hissed through his teeth.

"Following me? You idiot. You could have been killed."

His voice was low, but Elle could detect the anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Tom. I just wanted to know where you were going."

"That is my business, Elle. You questioned me. Never do it again. You must never question me again. Do you understand this?"

Elle nodded.

"Good. Now, you disobeyed me. You must be punished."

Elle nodded.

"Crucio."

Elle fell to the ground, writhing, hardly able to hold back her screams. Pain was everywhere. She couldn't breathe. She felt herself slipping away.

Her last conscious thought was that she did deserve the punishment. Because she had disobeyed him. Tom was right. Tom was always right.


	8. Waking Up

**Author's Note: Wow, I've been out a long time. Sorry I haven't posted in so long, I've been uber busy. But I'm posting now! I hope y'all will review with comments, ideas, and suggestions! **

Elle's eyes opened very slowly, painfully, heavily. She was staring up at the familiar green canopy of a Slytherin bed. For an instant, she thought she was in her own bed, but then a gentle hand stroked her face, and she knew she wasn't alone. Her eyes traveled slowly across the green velvet, examining the neat, empty room, the silk duvet, the mahogany bedposts, before they finally met the eyes of her lover.

Tom smiled softly at her.

"Elle, dearest. How are you feeling?"

Elle moved so she could comfortably stare Tom straight in the eyes.

"I'm feeling fine. Well, fine considering…." Her voice trailed off weakly as she realized what had happened the previous night. The fear that she had been missing was there, coupled strangely with the conviction Tom had been right. She looked up at Tom, noticing a slight darkening in his eyes that hinted at his anger.

"Little bird, I'm sorry. I was afraid for you, and I didn't want you to be killed. I never thought you would be stupid enough to put yourself in such danger. I merely lost my temper."

Elle nodded in acceptance. He was right, of course. She had been very stupid. She could never disobey Tom, because he was only trying to protect her. Her breath trembled as she felt the familiar fluttering in her heart as she felt Tom's passion, seeping from his soul, invigorating her. She shuddered slightly. Tom took this as a bad sign, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was only trying to protect you."

Elle tried desperately to hide a smile, and buried her face in Tom's shirt. Tom smiled secretly over her, knowing his battle was won and the alliance preserved despite the slight failure to keep his cool. He swallowed an unfamiliar feeling as Elle traced her small hands down his back.

It was late before Elle decided to get out of bed. Tom had left hours previously, telling her to stay in the common room, if she should decide to get up at all. She stood up slowly, stretching out all her sore muscles. She stood on the carpet, running her fingers through her long hair, when she caught sight of her image in the mirror. She walked over to the smooth glass, wondering what marks of Tom's temper she might still bear.

She was happy to find that, other than a slight bruise on her cheek, and a few delicate scratches across her forehead, her face was relatively unmarked. The same could not be said for the rest of her body.

Her arms were heavily discolored a dark purple from her wrists up to where her ivory skin disappeared beneath the rolled sleeves of Tom's school shirt. Light scratches trailed from her shoulder to her collarbone, and slightly deeper scratches were dug into her side below her ribs. Dark bruises spotted her stomach and back when she lifted his shirt. Dropping the cotton, she sighed.

Pulling her hair back, she noticed the tattoo on her left wrist. Stopping to trace it with the tips of her fingers, she let her hair fall back into a curtain around her face. She started up when she heard the door opening below. She was sure it was Tom. She listened for a moment, then heard a door slam below her. With a sigh, she hurriedly ran out of the room.

Creeping down the stairs, careful not to make any noise, Elle peered around the doorframe and into the common room. No one was there. With a brief moment of relief, she scrambled across the floor, desperate to make it back to her dorm room. Pattering up the stairs as quickly as her feet would allow, she let worry claw at her heart. If anyone saw her in this condition, after what Tom had done to her, they would tell the Headmaster, and her life, and Tom's would be forever ruined. She could not allow that to happen.

Silently, she stole across the common room, careful to watch for any sign of movement. There was nothing. She didn't relax until she had safely made it into the 6th year girl's dorm. With a sigh of relief, she slumped against the wall.

"Elle?"

Elle sat bolt upright, eyes open wide. Standing in front of her, in all her glory, was Lucinda. She stood up quickly, tensing, and reaching for her wand where it lay on the dressing table next to her. Lu's eyebrows were scrunched with confusion, as if she couldn't quite register what she was seeing. Then, they widened in shock.

"E-Elle, what HAPPENED to you?"

Elle cursed silently as she remembered her bruises and cuts.

"Elle, you look really beat up, what did you do, fall down a flight of stairs?"

"Its none of your business, Lu."

"But Elle, you look really bad!"

"Thanks a lot."

"No, I mean, didn't Tom heal you? Or…."

"Or what?"

"Elle. Tell me the truth. Did Tom do this to you?"

Of course he had, they both knew it. But Elle insisted on denying it.

"Of course he didn't."

Lu looked worried.

"Elle, I knew he was bad, but it looks like he really hurt you! That's not healthy!"

"Its none of your business, Lu, just STAY OUT OF IT."

"NO! I can't, you're my best friend, and that bastard is-"

"CRUCIO."

Elle had cut her off with a curse. She watched Lu writhe and scream on the floor. She stopped the spell. Lu looked up, terrified, more disheveled than Elle had ever seen her. She knelt beside her, wand still pointed at her face.

"No one, and I mean NO ONE, insults Tom in that manner."

She stood up. She walked to the door. She could hear Lu trying to collect herself behind her. She smirked. Turning around slowly, she faced Lu.

"And just so you don't go tattling, _obliviate_."

Elle smirked as Lu dropped to the floor, unconscious. She wouldn't remember any of this when she woke up. She would simply think she had had a fainting spell, because that would be what Elle was there to tell her. Pointing her wand at her wounds, she quickly hid them, then waited for Lu to come around.


	9. The Party Girl

**Author's Note: I think I'm doing pretty well now, update wise. I've got the whole next two chapters all planned out and ready, and they'll be up soon! Thanks, .95, I do love reviews! Thanks for the advice, we'll see how it plays out! :)**

The daylight faded as Elle took another sip of butterbeer. She turned to Lu, sitting beside her. Her best friend was carefully examining the contents of her bottle, squinting and making faces. It wasn't until she crossed her eyes that Elle spoke up.

"Lu, if you do that, it might stick that way."

Lu looked up and rolled an eyebrow at the blond next to her.

"I'm surprised you came with me. I thought for sure that you and Riddle would be studying in the library."

Elle sighed, turning back to face the lake.

"Well, its always good to get away for a while, spend some time with a girlfriend. You know?"

"Of course. So you choose to spend your day off by sitting by the lake? Elle, that's not you at all. You used to be a party girl. Now, you're kind of boring."

Elle had the grace to look indignant for a moment, before she smiled wickedly. She stood up, dragging Lu with her.

"Well then, why don't I show you what a partier I can still be?"

Lu gave her a smile to match the one plastered all over Elle's face.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

The music that surrounded the two girls was getting louder and louder, filling the space between their every thought and drowning out their common sense. Lu was pressed up close to a boy, but Elle was sitting at the bar, drinking yet another firewhiskey. She shuddered slightly as the alcohol burned its way down her throat. She leaned against the bar, smiling slightly as she saw Lu lead the boy out into the alley.

"May I have this dance?" someone whispered into her ear.

Elle started. The voice was familiar and smooth, like silk. Even though it was hardly more than a whisper, it shot straight to her bones and woke her up like firewhiskey never could have. She stiffened.

"Tom." She whispered under her breath.

"Of course, little bird. You didn't think I didn't know where you were? How could I ever be so irresponsible?"

Elle shifted slightly, uncomfortable.

"Its weird, I thought you'd be angry."

"Why would I be angry, love?"

Tom spun her around in her chair and kissed her. It was dizzying. Maybe it was Tom, or maybe it was the hard liquor hitting her system, but she could feel her head spinning. She could taste the burning spices on her tongue, and she was sure she tasted like firewhiskey. Tom moved his arm to her waist, then lead her to the alley.

Outside, the cold air hit her like a ton of bricks, but Tom was warm. She leaned closer to him. He pushed her against the wall, continuing to kiss her. She was starting to feel strange, shivering and shaking, unable to see straight in front of her.

Tom had her by the wrists, pressed against the cold brick. He could feel her shiver slightly because of the cold, then try to pull him nearer. She hooked a leg around his waist for the purpose of getting him as close to her as possible. Tom smiled slightly against her lips.

Without a warning, he grabbed her wrists in both hands, and swung her away from the wall. He threw her down into the snow, uncaring of the way her head hit the icy pavement. He bent close to her, not for the purpose of kissing her, but to grab her shirt. He pinned her against the oppisite wall, one arm under her neck and the other clutching her shirt.

"You will never disobey me again." He whispered, low and dangerous.

Elle was too drunk to realize what was happening, but her body was responding. Her breath was quickening, and her muscles tensing for running. But Tom's grip was sure, and there was no way he was going to let her go. She writhed feebly under his grasp.

"Is it understood?"

Elle looked up at him, gasping for air, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She nodded, carefully.

"Good."

He threw her back against the ground.

"Now get up."

She staggered to her feet, and when she couldn't do it fast enough, he tugged her up by her hair.

"Don't cry. It makes you look weak." He snarled as a tear spilled over onto her cheek.

"I-I-I'm sorry." She managed to stutter.

"You should be. I love you, Elle, and I can't see you get hurt, so you must obey me at all times. Never defy me. It might mean your death."

She nodded.

"Now, we go back to the castle."

She nodded again, but before she could take more then a few steps, she collapsed on the cold pavement. Tom stooped to pick her up. Holding her in his arms, he proceeded to walk back up the hill towards the school.

Elle woke up. She was so sore, and she had the worst hangover of her life. She couldn't remember what had happened last night, but she id have a distinct memory of Tom showing up, and of him carrying her back to the castle. He must have done something to save her from herself.

Turning to the side, she noticed that she was in the girl's dorm room, instead of her own. Lucinda was sitting at the dressing table, trying to comb through her hair.

"Lu?"

Lucinda turned around at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Oh, good. You're awake. There's hangover potion in the bathroom, you look like you need it."

Elle gave her friend a death glare.

"Thanks a lot. What time is it?"

"Almost noon. You slept a long time."

"Yeah, I guess. How did I get up here?"

Lu rolled her eyes.

"Riddle came and broke up the party, and took you back to the castle. I came up and found you two on the couch in the common room. He wanted me to put you in your bed, but couldn't go upstairs. So, I enlisted Diedre, and we dragged you up here. The end."

"Gee thanks. When I'm ready, I'm going to go see Tom."

Lu rolled her eyes again.

"Of course you are."

Elle sighed, blowing a piece of hair that had gotten into her eyes up to the ceiling.

"See you later, Lu."


	10. Tom's Work

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter in the sixth year, next we're off to the summertime. Oh, and I changed up the timing of the Horocrux ring's creation, putting it after the sixth year. It's not a huge change, but just in case its confusing. **

Elle found Tom sitting at a table in the library, despite the fact that it was an absolutely beautiful day out.

"Tom?"

"Hmm?"

The raven haired boy looked up when she called his name.

"Ah, Elle. Just in time. Look what I've found."

Elle obediently came and sat next to Tom, and looked at the page he was pointing to. There, written in an ancient cursive, was the word HOROCRUX. Elle frowned. She was sure she'd never come across this word before in her life, smart as she generally was.

"What does it mean, Tom?"

"It is a way to immortality, Elle. It may be the easiest way, too. All it takes is a simple spell."

Elle narrowed her eyes.

"Even I know that's not all. If it was just a spell, then everyone would do it."

"You're right. The spell is to trap a fragment of the soul, but in order to do that, one must first shatter the soul."

Elle stared at her hands. She didn't particularly like where this was going.

"To do that, you must murder."

Elle stared long and hard into Tom's dark eyes, but there was no regret, no emotion or reaction to what he had just said.

"So, one must murder to be immortal."

"Yes, in essence."

"How fitting. It's a trade."

Tom seemed to pick up on her hesitance.

"Elle," he said, lifting her chin with a pale finger, "if we do this, we can live for ever. Elle, if we do this, then I will, quite literally, love you forever."

Elle smiled.

"I suppose so, Tom. You are right."

Secretly, Elle thought _What is the worth of one person's life when compared to my Tom's?_ She could have sworn she saw Tom smirk as she thought this, but decided it was her imagination. All thoughts of murder and worth were driven out of her head by what happened next.

"Elle."

Tom had slid down onto one knee.

"Elora Naomi Chomer, will you marry me?" he whispered.

Elle's eyes widened. She felt that the very air she breathed had been forced from her by the implications of those words.

"Yes." She managed to whisper.

Tom's face broke into a smile.

"Dear little Elle, what do you say we go for a walk around the lake?"

For months, Elle researched Horocruxes with Tom. She learned the incantation by heart. _Laqueus animus_. It had no accompanying wand motion, or movement of any kind. It just was.

She enjoyed the time she spent locked away in the library with Tom. They were closer then ever now, and she felt his presence everywhere she went. She wore his ring on the ring finger of her left hand. It was silver, carved with a twining snake around the band, and, inside the open jaws of the serpent, there rested a massive emerald. It was impossibly beautiful. Lu had been shocked at first, then angry. She didn't want Elle to marry him, but Elle thought that pure jealousy motivated her, and, as time passed, made sure to distance herself from her former best friend.

The boys that followed Tom respected him, and, by extension, her. These days, she didn't exist beyond the context of him. He had eaten her alive, and she didn't care.

It was decided, that summer, that Tom would stay with Elle for a time. Elle wrote her parents.

_Dear Mutter and Vater,_

_As of late, I have been courted, as I told you, by Tom Riddle. As I remember, you approved of him greatly. It is this approval I ask you to call up now. _

_Father, please do not be angry with Tom for doing things out of order, and Mother, do not be angry with me for my own indiscretions, but Tom and I are to be wed. I know, Mother, that you had always wished me to marry someone well off and well bred, and, while Tom is not wealthy yet, he has wonderful prospects, and I know, Father, that you could help him on his way to greatness. He is the top of the class here at Hogwarts, and you know how difficult such a thing is to achieve. _

_As for his blood, he is of a wonderful ancestry, the English equivalent of our own blood. He is an orphan, so there is no worry about entertaining his parents or relatives when we are married. I hope dearly that you will approve, though I must say, I will marry Tom, wether you wish it or not. We are in love, and as they say back home in Berlin, zu lieben ist zu sein. I implore you not to be angry, and to accept this with open hearts._

_Tom will be staying with us this summer, for a few weeks. I hope you will be ready to accept him into our home as your son. _

_Liebe von deine Tochter,_

_Elle_

Tom and Elle watched as the black owl carrying Elle's letter sped away into the darkness. Tom wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Why were you so apologetic, hmm? Not proud of me?" he whispered, mouth against her neck, teeth scraping her skin.

"Of course not, Tom. I simply had to, because Mother would never accept that I intend to marry without her permission. She would rather disown me. And of course, we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Elle gasped as Tom kissed her collarbone. He pushed her against the wall, kissing her neck.

"Tom," she breathed, "not here."

He pulled back, running a hand through his slightly rumpled hair.

"You're right, Elle. Care to join me tonight?"

Elle blushed slightly.

"As always, Tom."

It was late morning before Elle woke up. Everyone in the dormitory was gone to classes except her and Tom. She stood in the bathroom, examining herself. She took a deep breath as she studied the damage. Long scratches ran down her back and side, and there was bruising on her collarbone. She sighed, wincing as she stretched her arms above her head. She felt her conscience twinge as she thought of what her mother had always taught her. _Never let anyone walk on you, no matter how much you might love him, because you are your own person._ She sighed. She was disobeying her mother, but then she smiled. Didn't she always want to disobey her mother? And was it really a bad thing to let Tom do this to her? After all, it was all in the name of love, and she didn't really mind. Tom didn't force her to do it; she did it to make him happy. It was all of her own free will. And she didn't mind that much herself. She smiled, wincing as her bruised lips stretched, and then went to rejoin Tom.


	11. Summer and Murder

**Author's Note: this chapter is the one that's a little off canon, and it also happens in the summer.**

People stopped to take in the beautiful girl strolling down the street. She wore a light blue dress that spun out behind her, and her long blonde hair fluttered out from the white hat she wore. A young man's head turned so far to follow her that he nearly ran into another woman. She was a rare sight, strolling down the streets of Little Hangleton, bright eyes shadowed by the parasol she held over her shoulder. The thin white cotton cast a delicate pattern over her white gloves.

Her red lips curled into a smirk, and her hands tightened on the carved handle of the parasol. Her white heels clicked as she made her way towards the young man in the dark green suit.

She stood almost three feet away and held out her hand. The young man took it and tucked her arm under his so that he could escort her through the town. The young woman smirked and tightened her grip on his arm as she saw several other women watching them jealously.

Several people saw the young couple as they walked up the street to the Riddle Manor, but, strangely, only one person would remember them, and then, it would be only the young man.

"A rather pretty house, don't you think?"

Elle smirked as they stood just outside the gates, gazing upwards at the manor.

"Quite elegant, for a Muggle house." Tom replied.

"I assure you, my home manor is far more elegant than this place."

"I don't doubt it."

Elle turned her gaze up to her fiancé. Tom was staring straight ahead, hard gaze locked on the house. She smiled. She loved the intensity in his eyes.

"Come on, Elle. It'll be dark soon."

Elle laughed as Tom's uncle writhed on the floor. She was so used to the sight, that it no longer pulled at her conscience to see it. He finally passed out. Elle stooped to pick up his wand.

"Here."

She held it out to Tom, who took it gingerly.

"Are you ready to go, Elle? You can stay if you want."

"And leave you alone? Never."

Tom smiled at her response. He held his hand out to her. It almost glowed in the pale half-light of the full moon, standing out starkly against the filth around them. She smiled back, taking his hand without hesitation.

Tom lead the way out of the dark woods, Elle trailing a step behind him. He led the way up to the Manor. The family would be at dinner now, and would never suspect a thing. Tom approached the door. He was about to mutter the charm when Elle grabbed his arms. Her eyes were scanning the grounds.

"Someone's there."

Tom nodded. Elle gave him a half smile. She walked, quiet as a cat, towards the little house at the edge of the property. She pushed the door open, not making a sound.

"Who's there?"

An older man had called out, sitting at the table. Elle entered quietly.

"It's just me." She whispered.

"Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, old man." She hissed through suddenly bared teeth.

"_Obliviate_." She said her favorite spell the way she said Tom's name, full of love and admiration. The old man stood, eyes glazed, staring straight ahead. She closed her eyes and began going through his memories in her mind. She erased the scene a moment ago, the worry about hearing sounds, and spread it a little farther ahead so he wouldn't remember the night at all. Then she came across the memory of her and Tom standing at the edge of the gate. She cursed under her breath. She was about to erase it, when a thought hit her. Why shouldn't she set a little trap for Tom, gain herself a little leverage? Ever since the morning she had woken up covered in scratches and bruises, she noticed how Tom walked on her, and she refused to let it go any further. Smirking slightly, she erased the image of herself standing next to Tom, leaving him in the man's memory. At the very least, it would torture the old man when he couldn't remember wheat he should the next morning. Then she did something she'd never done before. She aimed the wand at herself and erased the past few moments from her head. She wouldn't remember the fact she had left Tom in the man's head, just in case Tom used Legilimency on her. Smiling, she made her way out of the small house and back across the lawn to where Tom waited.

"Well?"

"He'll be no trouble to us."

"Good. _Alohomora_."

The door popped open, letting Elle and Tom into the house. They could hear the family making small talk at the table. Tom smiled happily.

"Perfect," he hissed, "they don't suspect a thing."

"Nor will they."

Elle trailed behind Tom as he entered the dining room with a bang. She stood in the hall as she heard the family scream, angry shouting, and finally, dead calm following Tom's introduction of himself as Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr. Elle giggled as she heard breaking glass.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_."

The hair on the back of her neck rose as she heard the thump of three bodies hitting the floor.

"_Laqueus animus_." Tom whispered.

When he came back to stand before her, he was wearing the ring he had taken from the House of the Gaunts.

"Let's go, Elle. Morfin will be waking all too soon."

They made their way back across the grounds, out the gate, making sure to lock the doors behind them. Elle giggled as she paused a moment to look up at the house. The Muggles would never know what hit them. And the house was rather pretty, after all.

"Come on, Elle, don't be slow.

"Coming, Tom."

They returned to the Leaky Cauldron that very night. The bartender assumed that they had had a day out, and a date. Not a date to a murder. They read, in the Muggle paper, of the Riddle family's murders, and secretly smirked to themselves. No one suspected a thing.

All too soon for Elle, it was time to go to the Chomer Mansion, and her parents.


	12. Elle's Work

**Author's Note: Sooooo, here's the next chapter in my story. its a little more, uh, graphic i guess, then normal. Warning: Secondary character death.**

Elle could hardly remember the last time she'd been embarrassed, but whatever it had been, it couldn't top this. Her father had been icy cold from the minute Tom had walked through the door, barely speaking to him, treating him like dirt.

Her mother had been, if possible, worse. She was overbearing by nature, but the way she quizzed Tom and pried into his private business was simply rude.

Elle buried her face in Tom's jacket lapel and groaned. He smirked and stroked her hair.

"What's the matter, love?"

Her eyes, bright green, brought into focus by the pink of her dress, questioned his sanity.

"My family is utterly horrible. Can't you tell?"

"No, I thought they were being quite normal, from what you've told me."

"Yes, but I wanted them to be polite to my fiancé. But they're being awful."  
"Elle, I don't need people to be polite to me, not yet, at least. That's what we're working for, so those who deserve respect are treated as they deserve."

"You deserve all the respect they know how to give, Tom, and more."

"I know. But I think your mother wishes to speak to you."

Elle entered the study carefully. The habits of years past hadn't faded. She still paced forward, one foot before he other, careful to step only on the flowers that patterned the carpet. Her mother had always told her if she stepped on a vine, something horrible would happen. So, even now, 14 years later, Elle stilled walked with caution.

"Elora. I wish to speak to you about this Tom of yours."

"Yes, Mother?"

"You do realize that we, your father and I, cannot allow you to marry a man with no traceable lineage, no fortune to speak of, yes? You must, and if you realize this, surely you must be insane to fraternize with this boy so close to your graduation from Hogwarts? It simply isn't proper."

"But, Mother-"

"You could even be seen as…tarnished. Now, who would want you that way? You must stop seeing this boy, tonight, or everything your father and I have worked for, the perfect image we have created of you, our flawless family honor, could all go down the drain, and you wouldn't want that, now would you, Elora? I've always said-"

"Mother. I'm not going to stop seeing Tom. He is the greatest man I have ever met, and he is far, far more then you could ever see him as. If you could only here him as I do, see him as I do, I'm certain you would understand!"

Elle's face took on a fanatical light, the glow of the lamplight reflecting off her high cheekbones, highlighting the shadows under her eyes, the slant of her cheeks, the curl of her lip, and setting it all aflame.

"You would not scoff then, Mother. You would bow down in terror, and watch as I took my rightful place as his queen, his mistress. You do not see what I see, you do not know what I know."

"I refuse to be spoken to in this manner! You will do as I tell you, as it is your duty to! You will listen, and you will obey."

"But-"

"NO. Now get out of my sight, you insolent hussy!"

Elle turned from her mother and ran out of the room, not bothering to step on the flowers.

Tom was waiting for her when she burst through the double doors into the dining room.

"I hate her." Elle whispered. It was a low and deadly hiss. It had never occurred to Tom, before that very moment, that his little Elle could be as venomous as a viper. It was an interesting thought. If nothing else, something to be explored. On the outside, Tom showed no sign of his internal musings. He held Elle as she muttered about how she hated her mother.

Taking a deep breath, Elle backed away from her lover.

"I've been under her thumb for far too long for my liking. I can't sit by and have someone order me around like she does. Its time for me to take action."

She stood resolutely before him, her eyes dead set, anger smoldering in her eyes like passion. Tom realized with a jolt that he had just as much control over Elle as her mother always had, more even. He felt a twinge of some unidentifiable emotion, something that was a decided weakness. Elle was rebelling. He would have to increase his binding with her. She had to trust and obey him, follow without question. The trick would be getting her to do it willingly.

By the time her looked up, Elle was gone.

Elle's mother looked up as Elle walked through the doors.

"Back already, you slut?"

Elle replied with one word.

"_Crucio_."

Out of all the times she had cast this curse, this was the first time she understood how Tom felt. She felt the power coursing through her, the blind hatred and rage. The disgust, even, that her own mother couldn't understand her cause. She felt truly in control. And it felt good.

Her mother screamed and writhed on the floor. She gasped desperately, twining her fingers into the carpet in a desperate attempt to kill the pain, no matter what the cost. But Elle wasn't having it.

Her pretty face was twisted into a sneer, hatred blazing in her eyes. She appeared to Tom, who stood outside, watching, as a glorious goddess, an avenging angel.

Elle broke the spell off, and her mother collapsed with a gasp.

"Ell-l-e-e." she tried to say, but Elle wasn't having it.

"Not this time, you bitch."

Wand in hand, she physically lifted her smaller mother, and pinned her against the wall.

"I hate you." She whispered into her mother's ear.

She pressed her wand to her throat, backing away.

"How do you like the way dying feels?"

Her mother's only response was a wide-eyed look.

"Very well."

Elle stepped back with the grace of a ballerina. Her mother looked up, grateful. Elle's eyes were full of rage and spite.

"Silly woman I called mother. _AVADA KEDAVRA_."

Elle backed away, smile on her face.

"Murder is quite exhilarating, isn't it, Tom?"

"I see you have realized the joys of taking another's life."

Elle gave a little laugh, her eyes still fixed on her mother's body.

"One more must die before we leave this house tonight."

The Chomer Mansion was massive, so her father, in the library on the first floor, had not heard the ruckus upstairs. Elle paced the floor like a lion, proud and cold. Her rage had cooled to a calculated calm. She knew what she had to do. And she would do it.

The library door creaked open. Her father looked up.

"Elle."

"_Avada Kedavra_." She replied.

Her father's head slumped onto his chest, his brandy spilling slowly across his desk.

Tom felt a shiver go up his spine. Most people would find disgust to be the cause, but not Tom. For Tom, it was lust.


	13. Returning

Returning to Hogwarts was, for Elle, a distasteful chore. It was her last year now, and she would have rather spent it alone with Tom, but duty called.

She rolled her eyes as yet another well-wisher walked away from her. Her parents' murders had been largely publicized, and she was now the last remaining heir to the entire Chomer bloodline. It seemed that everyone believed it was a tragedy. No one, not even the top Aurors, suspected her of any foul play. She said that she and Tom had gone into the village for lunch, and come back to find her parents dead. There were witnesses and all.

Elle turned her head to do another sweep of the platform before her eyes landed on the Black siblings. Orion, Lucinda, and Cygnus, all with perfectly pure blood, and all ready to join the rising Dark Lord when he came into power. She shook her head. There was much work to be done before that would happen.

She strolled over to where Lu was standing with her brothers. As she got closer, she could hear them arguing over something petty. She cleared her throat, and Lu whipped her head around to see her best friend standing before her. She smiled prettily.

"Well," said Cygnus, Orion and Lucinda's older brother, "I must be of. Behave yourselves, please."

With those parting words, the older boy strode off to greet Abraxas Malfoy. Elle rolled her eyes. Orion smirked.

"Yes, Elle, we know, our brother is very rude. Don't mind him. He's just upset that he has to marry Druella."

The three winced at the mention of the Slytherin girl who had been in the year above them. She had not been pleasant.

"How were your summers?" Elle questioned.

Both Lu and Orion rolled their eyes.

"Well, it started off well enough, but then father insisted that I become engaged to some foreign dignitary who is Salazar only knows how old. That was pretty horrible."

Elle stared.

"You're engaged?"

"Yes, to some older man that I've never even met."

"Well," Elle smirked, "Isn't that unfortunate?"

"Elle," drawled Orion, "Just because you have a wonderful love life doesn't mean we all do."

Elle raised an eyebrow at that comment, and Orion blushed. He actually blushed. Lu smirked.

"Orion's got it just as bad as I do, he's got to marry Walburga. At least you have another three years. I have to get married next summer."

Elle bid her friends goodbye and went off in search of her lover. She found him among some of the other Slytherin seventh years, all circled around a small first year.

"Tom."

He turned to look at her.

"Well, look who has decided to finally join us. My darling."

Elle smiled at him. He was the only one who got her real smiles anymore. She turned her attention to the first year. There were no obvious markers of any pureblood family, so chances were he was a mudblood. Even the halfbloods tended to have some markers. She bent down until she was eye level with the trembling boy.

"Hello. My name is Elle Chomer. What's yours?"

She stuck out a white gloved hand, and the shaking boy took it and gave her a shy smile.

"Edward. Edward Fortin."

Elle stood back up.

"Well, Edward, do you know what you've done wrong?"

Edward went white and shook his head. Elle gave him a pretty smile, as false as saccharine.

"You've come to a magical school. You see, your type don't belong here. Your blood and your magic are dirty. But ours, ours is not. That's why we're better than you."

She gave him another smile before peeling off the glove he had touched and whispering "Incendio."

The glove burst into flame and Edward scrambled back until his back was against the wall. Elle calmly dropped the still-burning glove on the ground, took Tom's hand, and led him away from the others. They closed ranks behind the couple.

"Elle," Tom ground out, "I was in the middle of something there."

Elle gave him a very sweet smile.

"But now, you're in the middle of something else."

Tom allowed Elle to lead him into a compartment before locking the door and lowering the blinds. She turned to him and backed him into a corner. Her smile was no longer sweet, but feral, almost a snarl.

Tom glanced at her, amused.

"Not now, Elle darling."

Elle pushed him into a seat before settling into the one across from him. She gave him a very dirty look before taking a slender book out of her bag and beginning to read. Every few minutes or so, Tom would snort in annoyance, and every time, Elle's smile grew that much wider.

It took Tom a total of seventeen minutes, according to his watch, before he completely lost patience with the minx. He tore the book out of her grasp, opened the window, and threw it out.

"Excuse me! I was reading that!" her indignant tone was too much for Tom, who began to laugh.

"You think, little princess, that you can trick me? That you can goad me? You can't."

Elle smirked.

"I wasn't trying to goad you, I was trying to annoy you, and, obviously, it worked."

Tom scowled. He stomped out of the compartment, Elle's high laughter ringing in his ears.

Elle was most pleased with herself for a few minutes, until it became apparent that Tom was not coming back. She frowned, then fetched another book from her trunk. This book was entitled 'Magic through the Ages' and was quite an interesting read. She became deeply absorbed in her book, not even noticing when the compartment door slid open.

She glanced up, expecting Tom, but instead found herself face to face with none other than the brown eyes of Christopher Potter. The dark haired Gryffindor had been a pain in her Tom's side for rather a while. She scowled at him.

"Now, now," scolded Potter, "It isn't becoming of a young lady to scowl like that now is it? What would your parents think? Oh wait, that's right, they're dead."

Elle smirked.

"If you think you can get to me like that, Potter, you're sadly mistaken," she drawled.

Potter's eyes flashed behind his glasses. It was his turn to scowl.

"Just tell your little boy-toy to stay away from innocent first years."

Elle smirked at something over Potter's shoulder.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?"

Potter whirled around to face Tom, and more importantly, Tom's wandtip.


End file.
